The Elemental Theory
The Elemental Theory is the basis of all science made by the Wizards of Sunrise in Mercia. It is the basis of the world and the universe. The Elemental Theory is their version of Physics. It is the rules of the world that everything obeys. It is named a theory, since it has not fully been proven. __TOC__ Magic First, we must explain the concept of magic. Magic is the force and energy of the environment that can be used by those in tune with the waves of Magic. Magic is energy. It is the access of the energy transferred between particles. Many call it a wave, so as to help explain. This wave is expelled from energy transferring and is created all the time. It creates a ripple that gets weaker as it spreads. Now these waves are like radio waves, where those who are tuned into them can control them and turn them into usable magic. Wizards are an example. The impulses in our nerves are tuned into our muscles and so on. But, Wizards can change them to tune into the waves and change the waves into energy by sending a certain pattern into the wave. There are six basic variations: Sbi – 0000 Variation. The variation used in our nerves. Erf – 1111 Variation. Variation used to affect speed of reactions. Uua – 0011 Variation. Variation used to combine Hydrogen and Oxygen. Met – 1110 Variation. Variation used to affect magnetism. Phy – 0001 Variation. Variation used to affect combustion of oxygen. Wyn – 0101 Variation. Variation used to create pure energy. These variations create the basis of the Elemental Theory, since they can control six basic things: Earth, Water, Metal, Fire and Air. Spirit is another basic variation, but it can only come to those born with the ability to create the variation since it is impossible for just anyone. It is amazingly similar to the Sbi variation. So these energies created affect the world. Now in comes the pentagon. The pentagon is how the five basics, aside from Sbi, can combine into more intricate patterns that have different affects. 32 types of magic can be created by combining these variations, but only 16 are usually mentioned, with the other 16 being called the antis. Theses sixteen are represented in a pentagon. Controlling Controlling magic is like using another muscle. Basically, wizards must learn how to control magic and let the brain learn what things to send in the nerve impulse when they want to do something. Just thinking 'I want to make a flame' won't really work. You must let the brain learn what the pulse must say in order to do that. The training involved takes 6 years to grasp the basics of each variation. When sending the pulse, however, some movement must be made to send the normal pulse carrying the wave variation. This is why only skilled wizards can move whilst using magic, since inexperienced wizards will send the variation to whatever moves and therefore end up pouring water on their head or setting their leg on fire. That's why inexperienced wizards usually stand still when performing magic. Usual hand movements are made to create the magic, including flicking the wrist, snapping fingers and flicking the forefinger and middle finger in the direction of their energy. How wizards change their variation and learn the pulse messages are hard to comprehend for humans. They explain it as using their muscles but thinking differently to normal. Instead of just doing it, they must think and use their brain to move it and produce a variation or change the message. Afterwards, it becomes natural. Magic is a complicated study, and basic training takes 6 years before advanced training, which takes about 6 more years. And this is mediocre magic in the five basic variations and not any combinations, anti studies or advanced basic powers. The Pentagon The Pentagon shows the main Elemental Theory. It has the basic elements in their five places, with Spirit in the centre, connecting them all together and harmonizing the elements. There are a number of observations made from this. So we can see the sixteen elements used in all cultures. Each has a specific meaning and power in magic, as well as having a representation in the real world and personaility type. The wizards split the elements shown into three groups. Purities The Purities are the six basic elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Metal, Earth and Spirit. They all have certain properties and attributes. They are basic magic taught in the beginning of wizards' lives. They can connect to each other and create other elements. Then, those elements fall under the order of one of the elements involved (this is only applicable in to the 16 elements on the left). Spirit, however does not connect to any. The wizards are unable to decide if it is made up of all the purites, or none of them. Peculiars The Peculiars are the five elements on the oustide of the pentagon. They are named so because they are different to the usual ideas that sit under the order of the Purities. Wood (Controlling plants) is under Water's power, Poison (Illness and Death) is under Fire's power, Gold (Fortune-telling) is under Metal's power, Cloud (Weather control) is under Air's power and Sand (Desertification and Erosion) is under Earth's control. These are the magical properties and not their physical abundances or personality types. These are known to be harder powers to control and are set as a more advanced set of magic to be used by wizards from level 30 and onwards. Protectors The Protector set of elements are the aggresive forms of the elements and the defenders of the Purities. They are used for fighting and are either attackers or defenders. They are taught as advanced magic to wizard learners. Stone (Rocks and Strength) is the attacker for and defender of Earth, Ice (Coldness and Snow) is the defender of Water, Lava (Molten rock and metal) is the attacker for Fire, Diamond (Gravity and Physics) is the defender of Metal and Lightning (Energy and Storms) is the attacker for Air. This gives three magics for attackign and three magics for defending. They are practised by those who use Magic as a form of defense and basic levels of this magic are taught to wizard learners. Antis The Antis are the forms of the elements made from the left over purities. Anti-Ice (The Anti of Ice) is made of Earth, Fire and Metal because Air and Water are used in Ice. Anti magic is the opposite of the original magic. They used to have more specific names, but this changed to the prefix of Anti- to help remember it easier. Only Sages can perform anti-magic. Shadow, or Anti-Spirit, is a powerful magic and can only be practised by the Sage of Spirit. This is because it has dangerous qualities and delves into bringing beings back to life; a taboo in magic. Schooling The Elemental Theory is taught to all Wizards since it is the basis of everything and must be known to understand many concepts. It is also taught to the other races. Wizards, when learning to use magic, learn in a level system: First, wizards spend 6 years learning the basics of each of the Purities. They achieve level 10 ranking when completed. Then, 6 years advanced training is spent learning the advanced magic of one Purity and the basics of its Peculiar and Protector, after which they become level 20. This is when Wizards can leave to get a job, or carry on at a university studying magic. At university, they can start a new Purity advancement and the basics of its underlings, or carry on with their current magic. After completing this training, they become level 30. Then they can choose what to learn again, or leave. This is repeated up to level 40. Once a Protector is excelled in, the wizard will become a trained Fighter Mage, and have the qualification to fight in the Diamond Guard. Excelling in a Peculiar will grant the wizard the place of Knowing Mage, to be able to teach student wizards magic. Excelling in a Purity (which includes learning its underlings) lets the wizard become a Master, and have a place in the Tower of Sunrise. This is set as the level 50 checkmark. The level system carries on, going up to the point of level 100, which is named Head Wizard. There can only be one Head Wizard at one time, but this has not caused problems before. The Wizards who specify their studies into one subjects and become masters all get a room in the Tower of Sunrise. The Sages, however, can live wherever they want. Sages A Sage is a special person, who is given control of the magical Assistances. The Assistances are crystals filled with pure energy of the elements. They can set off the variations with almost no effort and never run out of power. The sages are given these to look after, and there seems to be a recurring pattern to who owns them. There are sixteen, for all the Purities, Peculiars and Protectors. The Purities are all given to the leader of the designated species of that element. They used to be the old fairies that transformed, but since not many know if they are still alive, they have passed on some of the assistances to other species/factions. The Peculiars are passed to each of the descendants of the original Party of God. The legend of the Impossible Commodities tells of a group of five, and the descendants of those five are given the duty of the Peculiars. The Protectors are in the hands of the cursed generals. The Sage of Spirit, being leader of the Sages and of the wizards, saw the destruction the Five Armies of the Four Corners were making and cursed them. They were already the sages, but using their powers irresponsibly caused them to have curses placed upon them. They would last until they gave away their assistances, but they would also die in the process. Therefore, they would not give their assistances away until they were dead. Unlike wizards and mages, the Sages don’t have to be wizards or magically abled. Simply because, the power comes from the assistance and not the person. Aidances and Assistances Aidances and Assistances are both crystals that change your nerve impulses into the variation that it’s set to. Basically, it will let those who aren’t tuned into the wave use magic, because the crystal doe sit for them. There are many types of Aidances, but the bad thing is that they wear down and eventually don’t work anymore. But Assistances never wear off. See Also *Wizards of Sunrise *Sages *The Five Armies of the Four Corners Category:Mercia Category:Technology